


Don't Make Me

by thosewhofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, gradual build, stiles wants everything, there's not actually sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhofall/pseuds/thosewhofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek, but he also wants Isaac, and he can't bear to pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I still don't own Teen Wolf. Here's some threesomey goodness. Because really. I couldn't not.

It’s three am when it happens, when Stiles kisses Isaac and suddenly the world seems to be spinning on the right axis. It’s three AM and Isaac has made it through a full moon without shifting and Stiles is so proud that when he gets close enough to Isaac to do so, he just kisses him, full on the mouth, his hands sliding up into Isaac’s blond curls and his body plastering itself against the hard edges of the werewolf.

Then Stiles pulls away and stares at Isaac because that happened. And he chokes on his tongue and in typical Stiles fashion begins to babble, “Isaac, I’m sorry I don’t know what that was. I just…god fuck now you think I’m a freak and that I’m gay and I mean that’s true I’m totally gay but I’m not predatory gay like I mean I don’t do this—“

Isaac lifts a chained arm and puts his hand over Stiles’ mouth, “Shut up.” He says softly, and then moves the hand and kisses him again.

Stiles decides then that he really likes kissing Isaac.

\--

Derek is furious when he finds out, when he smells Stiles _drenched_ in his Beta’s scent. Because what the fuck was Stiles doing, exactly? Why would he go for Isaac instead of Derek? Why would he do that? Stiles’ aggravated and infuriated Derek but Derek liked him and the wolf liked him and he _wanted_ like he had never wanted before.

“Because he doesn’t hurt me.” Was Stiles’ answer. “Because when I piss him off, he doesn’t throw me into walls, he just gets mad. He doesn’t slam my head into a steering wheel. Because he’s actually decent. And because he admitted that he liked me. Because he kissed me back and he was there and it happened and damn it Derek you can’t assume I’m psychic.” Although they both know that Stiles kind of is a little psychic. Or just hyper-perceptive.

For a few weeks, Stiles doesn’t feel bad about being with Isaac. For a few weeks, he’s convinced he made the right decision. Isaac smiles that bright, beaming smile and kisses him in the hallways and hits back when people hit him, and holds his hand at school. For a few weeks, Stiles doesn’t hate himself for being just another person who left Derek all alone.

\--

But then it all comes crashing down because, of course, nothing can ever be easy in Stiles’ life. Because then the Alpha pack has Isaac, and Derek, and Stiles only knows how to save one of them. It’s the hardest decision he’s ever made. So he doesn’t. They sit in the torture chamber for hours, Stiles fighting to breathe through the pain of a shattered kneecap, and he knows he won’t ever play lacrosse again, all because he can’t make himself pick.

He knows he should pick Isaac, he loves Isaac, and Isaac loves him, but Derek loves him too, and what hurts him, is that if it was Derek making the decision, Derek would pick Stiles every time. And now, Stiles is powerless to do anything other than what the Alpha’s tell him to do because he can’t fucking stand let alone walk or fight someone off.

It’s Peter who finally saves the day, rallying Jackson and Scott and Erica and Boyd who have miraculously returned to town. He’s the one who comes in, claws flashing, and fights off the pack of Alpha’s so that Derek and Isaac can get away from their trap, and take Stiles with them. Stiles doesn’t remember. It’s at the crucial moment that he passes out, as his boyfriend and Derek both reach him.

\--

When he opens his eyes, Isaac is there, but his eyes are red and as soon as they meet Stiles’ he lets out a soft whimper. Stiles knows he’s in the hospital, can smell the chemicals and the cold tile floors. He stares at Isaac, who stares back.

“We can’t.” Isaac says simply, “We can’t be together, Stiles. It’s not fair to Derek.” There are tears in Isaac’s eyes, “You’re his mate. You’re the only one he can ever love.” Isaac reaches out to brush Stiles’ tears away, “I thought I could take you, but it’s not fair. And you love him too. That’s why you couldn’t pick.”

“Isaac…” Stiles wants to babble, but he isn’t awake enough. “Isaac don’t do this.”

Isaac leans close and kisses Stiles’ lips, “I love you, but I don’t have a choice.” He nuzzles against his cheek, “Derek needs you. He needs you because you’re the only one that can make him smile. The only one that drags him out of the darkness. You’re Orpheus, you went into the underworld and you managed to make it all the way back out without looking at Derek, you pulled him out of the darkness. And me, I just needed a helping hand. You helped me out. But there are other people to tether me to the light.” Stiles stares as Isaac continues, “You’re the only one for him.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Stiles manages to mumble.

“No.” Isaac touches him softly, a sad smile on his face, and he draws away the pain that was creeping up on Stiles, “Go back to sleep. Derek will be here when you wake up.”

Stiles doesn’t want to, but he does, yielding to the trust he has in Isaac.

Even if his heart fucking hurts.

\--

Derek is there when Stiles wakes up again, dark and brooding, staring at the bed like it was some kind of enemy. He catches the change in Stiles’ heartbeat and turns to look at him, “Isaac told you.” He said, softly, not really a comment, just a floating starter.

“You should have told me.” Stiles murmurs, trying to shift and crying out when he shifts his immobilized knee. “Fuck fuck fuck…” He stares down at it, tears forming in his eyes, “I’m never going to play Lacrosse again.” He said softly.

Derek is suddenly there, sitting close to Stiles, kissing his temple, and Stiles feels the pain recede. But only the physical. His heart is still aching because _Isaac._ “Probably not.” Derek answers him.

“Isaac loves me.” Stiles said softly, closing his eyes.

“I love you.” Derek replied, the same hushed tone.

“I couldn’t pick.” Stiles turns to Derek, “I couldn’t pick and I still can’t. It’s not…I love Isaac. I love you. But I couldn’t pick, even to save myself.” Stiles chokes back a sob, “I love him too.”

He hears a noise from the doorway, and Isaac is standing there, leaning against the door frame. He looks at Derek for a long time before he turns back to Stiles, “Maybe you don’t have to.” And then he wanders to Stiles’ bedside, kissing his cheek and wrapping an arm around his front.

Stiles takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to pick.” He says, “I can’t.”

And suddenly, the world tilts to the really proper axis.

 Because he doesn’t have to.


End file.
